L'amour est aveugle
by LuneBlanche
Summary: Edward est aveugle. Afin de l'aider dans la vie quotidienne, une aide à domicile, Bella, est envoyée à son domicile. Mais que faire quand celui-ci est sans scrupule ? Que va faire Bella ? Une guerre est lancée entre les 2, pour finir en... Amour. AH
1. Prologue

**VOICI MA NOUVELLE FICTION. POUR CELLES QUI LE DESIRENT, JE POSTE CETTE HISTOIRE EN AVANCE SUR UN FORUM**_** (LIEN SUR MON PROFIL). **_**VOILA, BONNE LECTURE.**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, fils du célèbre neurologue Carlisle, et de la remarquable architecte, Esmée. Depuis tout petit, je n'ai qu'un rêve. Devenir musicien, était mon véritable but. Cela m'a toujours plu de jouer mes compositions, que ce soit pour ma famille, ou mes amis. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un navet, qu'une épave. Depuis ce fameux jour, ma vie a prit un nouveau tournant. Deux ans, deux putains d'années que je ne vis plus. Je ne fais que survivre, pour ma famille, mon entourage. Je sais bien que je ne parle plus, enfin, je ne le veux plus. À quoi bon se fatiguer, si l'envie de vivre ne nous tient plus ? Je suis juste là physiquement, même si je peux faire plus, mais je me refuse à vivre autrement. Fut un temps, j'étais heureux, l'homme de toutes ces dames, mais ce temps est révolu. Plus jamais je n'aurai une horde de femmes derrière moi, plus jamais je ne pourrai être le tombeur que j'étais avant. Je reste figé dans mes vingt-quatre ans mentalement, mais physiquement, mon corps change. Je suis condamné à être celui que je suis devenu, celui que ma famille plaint, celui que je déteste. Je suis aveugle, et plus jamais, cela ne changera.

**_PDV Bella_**

Aider les gens m'a toujours plu. Depuis toute petite, je rêve de me rendre utile, auprès des gens qui en ont besoin. Une fois ma majorité acquise, et mon bac en poche, je me suis tout de suite dirigée vers une agence, qui offre ces services. J'y ai obtenu un emploi, en tant qu'aide à domicile. Voilà pourquoi, je suis aujourd'hui réquisitionnée chez de nombreuses personnes. La plupart du temps, on me demande pour venir chez des personnes âgées, mais d'ici très peu de temps, cela changera. J'aime le changement, même si je ne sais pas ce que cela m'apportera, mais ai-je fait le bon choix ? Ai-je réellement le choix ? Ma nouvelle vie m'attend, loin des miens et seule face à l'inconnu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvel essor

_**SALUT, APRES LE PROLOGUE, VIENS LE CHAPITRE 1.**_

_**JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FICTION SE FERA ESSENTIELLEMENT DU PDV D'EDWARD !**_

_**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS. BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE.**_

Je me réveillais, sachant très bien où je me trouvais, et ce que j'allais faire. À vrai dire, mes journées se ressemblaient depuis quelque temps. Tout était identique, machinal. Je me levais, m'habillais, et restais chez moi. Seule, la visite de mes auxiliaires de vie me tenait compagnie, mais peut-on parler de compagnie, quand vous connaissez déjà votre futur ? Pour moi, tout était tracé, et bel et bien fini.

Après avoir bu un bon petit café, je pris ma canne, car ce n'était rien de plus. J'étais dépendant et handicapé de cette chose. Je me mis donc assis sur mon canapé, enfin, tentais de m'y asseoir, non sans, comme habituellement, me cogner, et attendais mon auxiliaire de vie. J'essayais de me vider l'esprit, comme à mon habitude. Je ne pouvais faire que cela, d'ailleurs. Que faire d'autre, quand votre envie de vivre n'est plus ? Le courage, seul lui reste, uniquement pour votre famille. Si je n'avais pas eu les miens, il y a bien longtemps que ma vie ne se serait terminée.

J'étais installé sur mon divan, attendant mon aide, ou plutôt mon boulet pour le couloir de la mort. Je n'avais pas désiré cela, mais étant aveugle, je devais y bénéficier. L'attente allait être longue. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'heure, combien de temps me restait-il à attendre ? J'aurai bien pris ma montre, spécialement conçu pour les aveugles, mais l'envie me manquait. Et puis, je n'avais plus la volonté, ni même le désir de quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais plus rien faire.

- Hey, salut mec, me salua mon cousin.

- Emmett, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un double de chez moi, que cela te donne le droit d'entrer quand bon te semble ! Le réprimandai-je.

- Il a raison, Ed, m'informa Alice, qui, je pouvais aisément le deviner, se trouvait derrière Emmett.

- Bon, vous avez fini, vous deux ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir, ni même d'entendre vos jérémiades.

- Tu n'as envie de voir, ni d'entendre personne.

- Raison de plus ! Insistai-je.

- Edward ! Me sermonna Alice. Je te prie d'être poli. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais fais au moins un effort.

- Pas facile ? Tu es marrante, toi ! Je ne vis plus depuis ce jour. Je nous ai tué Al !

- Edward, stop ! Cesse de ranimer le passé. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Alice, la grondai-je.

- Edward, arrête ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ta nouvelle auxiliaire de vie, doit venir ? Tenta mon cousin

- Celle-là, ou une autre, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle finira comme les autres, conclus-je.

- Edward, mec, tu es désespérant ! Se plaignit-il.

- Blablabla ! Me moquai-je.

- Edward, je te prie de rester poli ! Commença Alice.

- Laisse-le, Ali, le coupa Emmett. Apparemment, il ne comprend rien !

Je ne relevais pas. C'est eux qui ne comprenaient rien, ils ne me comprenaient pas.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Bon vent ! Les chassai-je.

Soudain, un rire me parcourut jusqu'aux oreilles. Je connaissais très bien son propriétaire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Emmett, pourquoi ris-tu ? Répétai-je.

- Si tu voyais la tête d'Alice, lança-t-il pour simple réponse.

- Je me fous de sa tête, tout comme de la tienne. Maintenant, allez-vous en !

- Sûrement pas ! Si tu voyais comment tu t'es fringué aujourd'hui ! Non, mais regarde moi cela, tenta-t-elle, en voulant m'ôter mon pull.

- Alice, lâche-moi ! Me débattis-je.

- Edward, voyons !

- Alice, laisse-le ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y plus rien à faire, l'informa mon très cher cousin.

- Merci, Emmett ! Le remerciai-je.

Lui, au moins, me comprenait, ou semblait comprendre mon désarroi. Peut-être faisait-il semblant de me comprendre, mais cela m'était égal, tant que j'avais ma liberté.

- Non, mais comment peux-tu laisser passer cela ? Ces habits sont les mêmes qu'hier.

- Tu vois bien qu'aujourd'hui, cela ne sert à rien de trainer ici. On reviendra ce soir !

- Alice, écoute Emmett, la repoussai-je.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

- Emmett ! Commençai-je à paniquer.

- Tu aurais pu te changer ! M'intima ma sœur.

- Je n'en avais pas très envie.

- T'es-tu lavé au moins ?

Ils ne comprenaient donc pas ? Soit, s'il fallait que je crie pour me faire obéir, j'étais prêt à le faire.

- Laissez-moi tranquille. Pitié !

- Trop tard, dit Emmett, en revenant près de nous.

- Quoi ?

- Edward, ton pire cauchemar vient d'arriver. Tâche de ne pas faire avec les autres. Comporte-toi bien, et garde-la. Sinon, c'est la maison de repos !

Soudain, sans que je ne réfléchisse aux les propos d'Emmett, la sonnette de la porte de mon domicile, retentit. L'aide à domicile était donc bel et bien là. De toute façon, je devais tenir quelques heures, tout au plus. Si cette femme, était comme les autres, cela n'allait pas durer. Je détestais ma condition, et n'avais qu'une hâte, la rejoindre. Ma vie n'était qu'un éternel gâchis.

_**VOILA, CE PREMIER CHAPITRE EST ENFIN FINI. LE DEUXIEME PROMET D'ETRE AUSSI BIEN. SINON, VERDICT ? DOIS JE CONTINUER ?**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'aide à domicile, dur dur!

_**HELLO EVERYBOBY !**_

_**TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR CE RETARD, MAIS J'AI REPRIS LE CHEMIN DES COURS, ET J'AI UN EXAM DANS UN MOIS. JE NE VEUX PAS LE RATER, ETANT DONNE QUE, MES RESULTATS AU PRECEDENT EXAMENS, ETAIENT TOUT JUSTE AU DESSUS DE LA MOYENNE. ET JE N'ETAIS PAS FIERE DE MOI. J'AVAIS PASSE TROP DE TEMPS SUR FANFIC, AU LIEU DE REVISER. DU COUP, J'AI EU JUSTE LA MOYENNE. MAIS JE ME SUIS DIT, LES ETUDES D'ABORD. CELA M'A SERVI DE LECON.**_

_**ENSUITE, JE NE SAIS PAS QUAND JE POSTERAI LA SUITE, ETANT DONNE QUE MON LIEU DE DOMICILE N'EST QU'A 66km DE MES ETUDES, ET COMME MES PARENTS ONT REFUSE QUE JE PRENNE UN APPART, JE DOIS ME TAPER LE TRAIN, SOIT 50min LE MATIN, 50min LE SOIR. ET QUEL TRAJET ? DEPART A 7h, RETOUR VERS 22h. ET LA, CE NE SERA PAS FACILE D'ECRIRE. A MOINS QUE JE PRENNE MON ORDI. A REFLECHIR. BREF, TOUT CA POUR DIRE QUE, JE VAIS ESPACER MES PUBLICATIONS, MAIS JE VAIS FAIRE DE MON MIEUX POUR POSTER CHAQUE SEMAINE.**_

_**ENFIN, J'AI ET CELA, C'EST LA MEILLEURE, EU UNE BONNE NOUVELLE. J'OSE REPRENDRE ESPOIR. JE SAIS QUE JE ME FAIS PEUT-ETRE DES FILMS, MAIS JE ME SENS HEUREUSE. J'ESPERE QUE CELA DURERA, ET QUE RIEN NE VIENDRA CASSER SES RETROUVAILLES. BON, ASSEZ PARLE DE MOI, ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS. BONNE LECTURE.**_

_********____**JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FICTION EST ESSENTIELLEMENT DU PDV D'EDWARD**_

L'aide à domicile, censée m'aider, comme aimaient si bien l'appeler ma famille et mes amis, se trouvait derrière la porte. Moi, je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte ma maison, comme toutes les autres. D'ailleurs, je devais tout faire pour. J'étais infirme, et je ne méritais aucune aide. Il était préférable que je croupisse ici, seul.

Emmett et Alice avaient, tous deux, tenté de me faire changer d'avis, mais comme d'habitude, c'était peine perdue. J'étais très têtu. De toute manière, ils ne vivaient pas avec moi ; ils ne savaient donc pas ce que je vivais. Même le recours au chantage n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Pour finir, ils avaient abandonné tous leurs espoirs, et avaient employé cette femme. Mais, j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je savais comment faire pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Il le fallait.

- Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non ? Me surprit Alice.

- Hein, pardon ?

- Oh, et puis zut ! Em, vas-y, ouvre !

Celui-ci obéit, laissant la place à ma torture. Je ne pus vous dire à quoi elle ressemblait, étant donné que ma condition est de rester aveugle, jusqu'à ma mort. Mais une chose me frappa. Son odeur était très attractive pour moi. Même si, une envie suprême de la sentir, me narguait, je ne pouvais décemment faire cela. Mon plan ne pouvait attendre.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa mon cousin. Cet homme ici présent, est très têtu par moment.

- C'est donc lui que j'aurai à m'occuper, matin et soir ? Parla l'auxiliaire à domicile.

- C'est exact. Toutefois, je dois vous dire, que mon cousin est aussi très dur par moment, mais cela lui passera.

- Oh, je vois. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà eu des cas comme lui ! Fit-elle.

Quoi, comment cela des cas comme moi ? Je n'étais pas comme tous ces gars, qui avaient un semblant de vie. Moi, contrairement à eux, je n'en avais plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, dégagez ! Assenai-je.

- Mais c'est qu'il mord ce petit ! Ironisa cette femme.

Sérieusement, elle n'allait pas commencer à jouer avec moi, car sinon, sa place ici ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ne savait-elle pas que sa place était éjectable ?

- Je peux même faire bien plus, repris-je sur le même ton.

- Cela suffit, commença Alice. Stop ! Edward, tu vas arrêter tout de suite.

- Sinon ? La défiai-je.

- Tu vas arrêter un point c'est tout. J'en ai assez de t'entendre de plaindre, assez de te voir de fustiger sans arrêt.

- Ce n'est que ce que je mérite !

- Edward, stop ! Isabella est ici pour s'occuper de toi. Elle est censée rester ici, une heure ou deux, voire trois, et ce, chaque matin, et soir, mais pour ton bien, je lui ai demandé, si, bien entendu cela ne la dérange pas, si elle acceptait de rester ici vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

- Tu plaisantes ? M'inquiétai-je.

Cette garce, car c'était le mot, n'allait pas rester ici. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

- Alice, non ! Je ne la veux pas !

- Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix !

- S'il te plaît, non, l'implorai-je.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Isabella a déjà accepté.

- Quoi ? Non, tu... Alice, je ne peux l'accepter, m'emportai-je.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien, tenta de me calmer cette... Isabelle, ou Isabella, ou je ne sais plus son prénom.

- M'en fou ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux rester tranquille, je veux être seul, criai-je.

- Edward, tu te calmes maintenant ! Tu vas m'écouter !

- Non ! Je ne le veux pas !

- Edward, que tu m'écoutes ou non, que tu le veuilles ou non, Isabella restera ici, le temps nécessaire, m'avoua ma traîtresse.

- Temps nécessaire, c'est-à-dire..., paniquai-je.

- Le temps que tu changes !

- Alice, je ne changerai pas, même quand cette putain sera ici.

- Edward, je te prierai de respecter ton langage, me sermonna Alice.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis ici chez moi. Maintenant, partez !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je veux rester seul ! Répondis-je comme à l'ordinaire.

- Non !

- Foutez-moi le camp, et virez cette salope d'ici !  
- Bon, Edward ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! S'énerva Emmett.

- Non, m'entêtai-je.

- Edward, me secoua-t-il.

Qu'espérait-il ainsi ? Me faire réagir ? Ou bien, me faire comprendre ? Ne voyait-il donc pas que cela ne servait à rien ?

- Arrête, lâche-moi ! Insistai-je

- Bon Al, partons ! Cela ne sert à rien de rester avec le sourd, abdiqua mon ami.

- Et j'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas sourd, mais aveugle !

- Merci Isabella. Je vous souhaite bon courage avec lui, la remercia Alice.

- Hey, mais arrêtez ! Fichez-moi la paix !

- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura celle-ci. J'ai mon arme secrète, si cela ne se passe pas bien.

Quoi, comment cela mon arme secrète ? Qu'avait-elle prévu ?

- Je vous autorise à vous en servir. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Que manigancez-vous ?

- Rien voyons ! Bon, on file, reste sage avec Isabella, me salua ma sœur.

- Saloperie, je te retiens. Viens ici !

- Edward, je t'aime aussi, mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes, m'annonça ma sœur de cœur.

Bien évidemment, Alice n'a jamais été ma sœur biologique. Étant enfant unique tous les deux, nous avons jugé bon de se considérer, dû à notre grande complicité, comme frère et sœur, mais l'accident nous avaient éloignés.

- Je n'ai rien dépassé du tout ! Alice, tu m'énerves.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, rétorqua-t-elle, du fond de la pièce.

Je tentais de crier, mais avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je sentis quelque chose de dur, me piquer le bras. Pourquoi me piquait-on ? Que se passait-il ? Je me sentis de plus en plus mal. La fatigue n'allait pas tarder à venir, et mes forces, me quittèrent petit à petit.

_**ALORS DEJA, UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES, REVIEWS, ET MISES EN ALERTE. CELA M'A FAIT PLAISIR.**_

_**D'APRES VOUS, QU'A T'ON INJECTE A NOTRE EDWARD ? IL EST DUR AVEC LES SIENS, N'EST CE PAS ?**_

_**ALORS, VERDICT ? VOUS AVEZ AIME ?**_

_****__****__********__P.S : Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je poste cette fic sur un forum avec un chapitre d'avance (__lien sur mon profil __********__)_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Avoir un plan ?

_**BONJOUR**__**, BONSOIR**_

_**JE DEVAIS POSTER APRES MON EXAMEN, MAIS COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ, J'AI EU DES SOUCIS.**_

_**JE N'ETAIS PLUS MOTIVEE POUR POSTER, NI MEME POUR ECRIRE, MAIS MAINTENANT ME REVOILA.**_

_**DESOLEE D'AVOIR ETE LONGUE, MAIS JE NE POUVAIS FAIRE AUTREMENT. MEME SI MES SOUCIS SONT EN PARTIE REGLES**_

_**ILS SONT TOUJOURS LA, ET JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC.**_

_**DE PLUS, LE FAIT QUE VOUS ME MANQUIEZ, M'A INCITE A REVENIR PLUS VITE A VOUS. C'EST DUR DE ME PASSER DE VOUS, N'EMPECHE.**_

_**POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERESSE, JE POSSEDE UN COMPTE FaceBook. DEMANDEZ LE MOI PAR MESSAGE PRIVE.**_

_**ENFIN BREF, JE NE VAIS PAS RACONTER MA VIE PENDANT DES ANNEES, REPONSE au reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

* * *

_**Bea = **merci. La suite sera telle que tu l'as prévue_

___**Anne**__ = Merci. La suite est là _!

La chaleur du soleil me réveillait. Je m'étais donc assoupi. Bizarre, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Mais que diable faisais-je ici ? Et où me trouvais-je ? Je tâtais le siège, sur lequel reposaient mes fesses, tentais de reconnaître l'endroit. Quand vous êtes non-voyant, vos sens restant se développent plus qu'à la normale. Mon toucher, mon odorat, mon goût, mon ouïe, se sont surdéveloppés.

Tout devint clair, je savais où je me trouvais. Un lit avait été mon compagnon. Mais pourquoi m'avait-on mis ici ? Que faisais-je dans cette chambre ?

- Bonjour, monsieur le ronchon, me salua une voix féminine.

Je déplaçai mon regard, vers cette personne, bien que cela fût inutile.

- Que fais-je ici ? M'exclamai-je.

- Votre tension est bonne, et... Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, fit-elle, en me tenant le poignet.

- Votre rythme cardiaque est plutôt rapide, mais cela se calmera, ajouta cette même personne.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je suis votre aide à domicile, me répondit-elle.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, mais je ne vous veux pas chez moi. Partez !

Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire. Je m'étais énervé avec Emmett et Alice, au sujet de ma nouvelle aide à domicile. Celle-ci étant arrivée hier, se trouvait actuellement chez moi. Il fallait, d'ailleurs,avouer, que je n'ai pas été très clément avec elle. Aussi, pour calmer mon hystérie, cette femme m'avait injecté une drogue. Voilà pourquoi j'étais si gentil, maintenant.

- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de partir. Voulez-vous que je refasse un peu votre lit ?

- Que m'avez-vous injecté ? Rétorquai-je.

- Votre lit, est-il mieux avec de nouveaux draps ? Ou vous préférez attendre demain ?

- M'avez-vous entendu ?

- Ce sera mieux demain, lors du grand nettoyage, dit-elle, sans même m'écouter.

- Je suis là, je vous ai posé une question ! Répétai-je.

- Je vais vous préparer votre diner de ce soir. Cela m'avancera un peu, ignora-t-elle ma remarque.

- Stop, ça suffit ! M'énervai-je. J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. Que m'avez-vous injecté ?

Cette fois-ci, elle se tut et réfléchit quelques secondes. Je compris clairement qu'elle tentait de chercher sa réponse.

- Je vous ai injecté un calmant, sous l'ordre de vos amis.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle me dit la vérité. Cette femme enchaîna, sans que je le lui ordonne.

- Vous étiez intenable hier, et afin d'éviter que vous ne vous blessiez, on a pris certaines mesures.

- Je vous interdis de refaire cela, à l'avenir, lui ordonnai-je.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Au fait, je m'appelle Isabella ! Trouva-t-elle simplement à dire.

- Je me moque de votre nom. Je ne vous veux pas chez moi !

- Cela, je l'avais compris. Mais vous allez devoir me supporter, m'annonça-t-elle, en me forçant à me recoucher.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurlai-je en me débattant.

Elle s'écarta automatiquement.

- Je vais préparer votre repas, excusez-moi, fit-elle la voix triste.

Apparemment, je l'avais blessée. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins elle me laisserait tranquille. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Il ne me restait plus que quoi..., cinq, six jours..., une semaine, deux... Isabella n'allait pas rester longtemps ici.

- Bonjour Edward, me salua une voix énergique.

- Alice ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ravie de voir que ma visite te fait plaisir, ironisa-t-elle.

- Oh, ça va ! Évite les violons, s'il te plaît !

- Qu'as-tu, Ed ? S'enquit-elle.

- Rien, j'ai rien !

- Salut la compagnie, claironna mon cousin.

- Emmett ! Le sermonnai-je.

- Oh, toujours de mauvais poil, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Certes, je ne voyais plus, mais je pouvais aisément sentir le lit s'enfoncer sous le poids de cet homme.

- Enlève-toi de mon lit ! Emmett, pousse-toi !

- Oh, calme-toi, mec !

Ce type, je l'adorais, mais par moment, je le détestais. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois.

- Emmett, tire-toi de là. Bouge ton gros cul !

- Oh, notre petit Eddy serait devenu vulgaire ? Me charria-t-il.

Bon, il n'allait pas comprendre. Je devais utiliser la manière forte.

- Isabella !

Aucune réponse.

- Isabella !

Toujours rien.

- Isabella !

Le néant.

- Isa...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Se manifesta-t-elle enfin de l'autre bout de la maison.

- Edward, sois un peu plus gentil, voyons, me gronda Alice.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Cullen ?

Elle était maintenant dans la même pièce que moi.

- Serait-il possible de conduire ces deux personnes à la porte ? Merci ! Exigeai-je presque.

- Edward, sois poli, je te prie !

- Alice, garde tes réflexions pour toi !

- Isabella, poursuivit mon amie, je souhaiterais vous parler. Où avez-vous...

La voix d'Alice s'éloigna de la pièce. J'en déduisis que ces deux femmes, se dirigeaient vers un autre endroit de la maison.

- Alors Ed, quel est ton plan ? S'informa Emmett.

- Mon plan ? M'étonnai-je.

Pourquoi avais-je besoin d'un plan ? Si, toutefois, j'en éprouvais l'utilité. Mais, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ; je pouvais y songer.

- Oui, tu... Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Tu te montres froid, et aimable avec Bella ! Tu es totalement différent, tu... Je veux savoir !

- Je n'ai pas de plan !

Voilà exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Un plan ! Si j'établissais un stratagème, ce serait une chance supplémentaire pour qu'Isabella parte. Mais le tout était de trouver ce plan.

- Allez à d'autre ! Raconte-moi tout. Qu'as-tu prévu ? S'entêta-t-il.

- Emmett, je n'ai rien prévu, ni rien planifié. OK !

- OK, OK, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je trouverai ton plan.

Il pouvait chercher, Emmett ne connaitrait rien de ma machination.

- Isabella !

J'attendis quelque seconde, avant d'entendre ses pas.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Cullen.

Elle semblait énervée, je l'ennuyais.

- Pouvez-vous éconduire Emmett ?

- Hey ! Mais c'est lui. Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-il.

- Bon, écoutez. Je n'ai pas de temps pour plaisanter. Je ne suis pas là, pour faire mumuse, alors excusez-moi, mais j'ai du boulot !

Elle était énervée. Pire, je l'avais mise en colère. Si cela continuait, elle partirait... En y réfléchissant, c'était exactement ce que je devais faire. Je devais me montrer désagréable, insupportable. Il fallait que je rende Isabella folle, qu'elle ne puisse plus assumer moralement ce boulot. Ainsi, elle démissionnerait, ou changerait de client. Il fallait que je mette tout en œuvre pour mon plan, il fallait qu'il marche.

**_VOILA POUR LE CHAPITRE 3._**

**_J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA._**

**_MOI, JE NE SUIS PAS TROP SATISFAITE, M'ENFIN, C'EST MON AVIS PERSO._**

**_SINON, LE COMPORTEMENT D'EDWARD ? VERDICT._**

**_J'ACCEPTE TOUTES CRITIQUES, TANT QUE CELA SOIT RESPECTUEUX. _**


	5. Chapitre 4 : A la guerre, comme à la gue

_**SALI SALUT,**_

_**DEJA UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET MISES EN ALERTS.**_

_**ENSUITE, VOILA LA SUITE TANT ATTENDUE.**_

_**LE PLAN D'EDWARD, VOUS ALLEZ LE DECOUVRIR.**_

_**ATTENTION, UN EDWARD SANS SCRUPULE, SANS AUCUNE GENE, C'EST PAS ICI.**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ LE DESTESTER, OU PAS.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_

Mon plan ! Voilà ce que je devais faire. Après tout, autant mettre un peu de piment dans ma vie monotone. J'en avais besoin. Le tout était qu'il fallait que mon stratagème marche. Il fallait que cette femme, parte de ma vie, et vite. Emmett, lui, avait fini par partir quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse de ma part. Je me retrouvais seul, enfin presque.

- Isabella, hurlai-je.

Je l'entendis souffler, et me répondre de la pièce voisine.

- Oui, monsieur Cullen ?

- Pourrai-je avoir un verre d'eau ? M'exprimai-je limite souffrant.

Bien évidemment, je n'étais guère malade, mais pour mon plan, il fallait que je le lui fasse croire.

- Je termine mon étagère, et j'arrive, me répondit-elle du même endroit.

- Non, je veux un verre d'eau tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas bien, assenai-je.

- Dois-je vous conduire aux toilettes ? S'empressa-t-elle de savoir.

- Non, juste un verre d'eau.

- Alors cela attendra cinq petites minutes ! Affirma-t-elle.

- Non, j'en veux un et tout de suite !

Je l'entendis ouvrir le robinet, se déplacer et marcher très vite.

- Sachez que je ne suis pas obligée d'accourir toutes les 5 minutes ! Tenez votre verre, et ne me dérangez plus, si ce n'est pas important, fit-elle en me plaçant mon verre dans la main.

Cette eau était délicieuse, mais j'avais une toute autre idée.

- Pouah, cette eau est infecte, crachai-je le contenu de ma bouche.

Il fallait que je la vise. Je devais l'atteindre et l'asperger.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes malade ? Cria-t-elle.

Bingo ! En plein sur elle, enfin, je le pensais, vu sa réaction.

- Rapportez-moi un autre verre ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Non, mais oh ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je veux des excuses ! Exigea-t-elle.

Des excuses, et puis quoi encore ?

- Vous êtes ici chez moi, et je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

- Pas au point d'être mal élevé, de recracher votre verre sur moi, me confirma-t-elle.

- Je suis non-voyant.

- L'excuse est bonne. Vous allez changez vos habitudes avec moi, sinon...

- Sinon, quoi ? Repris-je.

Elle pesta et partit en claquant la porte. Enfin seul, yes !

- Le voilà votre verre, m'annonça-t-elle.

- Choue...

Je me tus instantanément. Ce que c'était froid ! La garce ! En plus, elle trouvait cela drôle.

- Non, mais vous êtes malade ? M'époumonai-je presque.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?

- Je reviens très vite, on sonne à la porte !

La porte ? Était-ce la vérité, ou un mensonge ?

- Où est mon cher ami ?

- Alice, ravie que vous soyez là !

Ça allait encore être ma fête. Pour éviter cela, je devais jouer la carte du malheureux, celle du pauvre aveugle mal traité.

- Alice, à l'aide !

- Ne serait-ce pas mon frère que j'entends ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Si en effet, confirma l'autre cinglée.

- Alice, viens vite !

Sans que je ne l'appelle d'avantage, celle-ci rappliqua immédiatement.

- Bon sang Edward, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Cette femme m'a aspergée avec de l'eau gelée.

- Elle a quoi ?

- Et en plus, elle n'allume jamais le chauffage, exprès pour que je tombe malade. C'est limite, si j'ai le droit à un verre d'eau, et encore moins, à de la nourriture.  
- Mon pauvre chéri, me plaignit Alice.

Mon plan marcherait-il ? Me croyait-elle réellement ?

- Alice, j'ai si peur, jouai-je, en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Je vois, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais arranger cela.

Va-t-elle la virer ? Si seulement.

- Isabella ! Isabella, appela-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que cette dernière rapplique.

- Edward, enfin monsieur Cullen, m'a fait part de certains faits. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

- Quels sont-ils ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, il semblerait que vous l'aviez aspergée d'eau glacée

- Gelée, corrigeai-je.

- L'eau n'était pas gelée, ni glacée, mais juste tiède, rectifia-t-elle. Et oui, en effet, je lui ai jeté de l'eau sur le visage. Mais seulement, parce qu'il m'avait craché dessus.

- Edward ?

- Son eau était dégueulasse.

- Elle sortait du robinet, se défendit-elle.

- Elle était infecte !

- Edward, me réprimanda une nouvelle fois Alice.

- Bon passons, mais... Il m'a aussi confié, que vous éteigniez le chauffage, afin qu'il attrape froid.

- La chaudière est en panne, elle sera réparée dans la semaine.

Elle marque un point. Effectivement, et je le savais, la chaudière éprouvait quelques difficultés avec son thermostat, mais cela serait réparé dans la semaine. Emmett les avait appelés en ma présence.

- Et l'affamer, cela est-il dans votre plan ?

Merci Alice, pensais-je. Cette fille était une perle.

- Mon plan ?

- Oui, vous lui jetez le verre à la figure, vous le faites attraper froid, pour ensuite l'affamer ? Pourquoi Bella ?

- Je vous jure que cela est faux. Entièrement !

Évidemment que cela était faux, mais je n'allai tout de même pas l'avouer.

- Menteuse !

- Edward ! Bon, écoutez-moi Isabella. Je vous jure que c'est la dernière chance que nous vous laissons. À la moindre erreur, nous serons moins cléments, et votre chance de retrouver un travail, sera très mince.

Je ne la connaissais pas menaçante. Décidément, j'adorais cette femme.

- Je... Oui, d'acc... d'accord.

- Bien, retournez à vos occupations !

Une fois que je fus certain d'être seul avec ma sœur de cœur, je dis...

- J'ai peur Ali ! Si peur !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais rester ici, à ton chevet, et ce nuit et jour.

- Quoi, comment ça ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

- Et Jasper ? M'enquis-je.

Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était ma seule chance.

- Quoi Jasper ? Répéta-t-elle, l'air innocent.

- Bah, comment feras-tu à le voir, si tu restes ici ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Oh, puis en même temps, mon Jazzounet saura se passer de moi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Autant tout tenter, pour obtenir ma liberté.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Mais, dans un sens, cela m'inquiète un peu. À moins que..., laissa-t-elle en suspend.

- À moins que quoi ?

Qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? À quoi pensait-elle, bon sang ?

- Alice, dis !

- J'ai trouvé la solution. Mon Jazz viendra ici !

- Quoi ? Non, hors de question !

Mon plan allait échouer, s'ils étaient ici.  
- Non, je veux dire, il sera un peu chamboulé ici. Comment fera-t-il pour ses rendez-vous ? Que fera-t-il ici, seul sans toi ? Il s'ennuiera !

Autant essayer le tout pour le tout.

- Avec moi, jamais !

Elle déposa un bisou sur ma joue, salua la garce, et partit. Ah ! Enfin débarrassé de ma... d'Alice. Non, pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais plutôt, que je... Mon amie était un peu trop envahissante, parfois. Fort heureusement, mon plan n'avait pas été rompu. J'allai donc pourvoir user de mon tempérament, être un peu trop insupportable, et mener à bien mon stratagème.

- Ali, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je... J'ai besoin de mon intimité, et... Tu sais tout comme moi, que Jasper et toi, vous allez être tout le temps ensemble, et personne ne pourra surveiller cette folle. Non, le mieux, serait que tu restes chez lui, et que je reste ici. Em viendra. Je lui demanderai.

Bien évidemment, cela n'était guère vrai. Il était évident que Emmett ne serait pas tenu informé de la situation. J'allai rester seul, et c'était une certitude.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Je repasserai dans la soirée.

**ALORS ? VERDICT ?**

**JE SAIS, CERTAINE D'ENTRE VOUS DETESTE CET EDWARD, MAIS EN MEME TEMPS,**

**JE LE FAIS EXPRES, POUR MIEUX LES RAPPROCHER.**

******LA SUITE PROMET D'ETRE ENCORE PLUS...**

******ENERVANTE, TANT AU COMPORTEMENT D'EDWARD. **  



	6. Chapitre 5 : Sale traître ?

**_HELLO EVERY BODY_**

**_QUOI DE NEUF CHEZ VOUS ?_**

**_CHEZ MOI, UN BEAU CHAPITRE TOUT NEUF._**

**_VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR VOS REPONSES._**

**_JE SENS QUE CERTAINES, VONT ADORER CE CHAPITRE._**

**_AH, AH, JE SUIS SADIQUE, VOIRE DIABOLIQUE, ET J'AIME CELA._**

**_LA GUERRE ENTRE NOS CHOUCHOUS NE S'ARRETERA PAS DE SI TOT._**

**_ELLE NE FAIT QUE CONTINUER._**

**_D'APRES VOUS, QUE VA T'IL SE PASSER ?  
_**

**_JE VOUS INFORME QUE J'AI CREE UN FORUM,_**

**_OU SI VOUS LE DESIREZ, L'ON PARLERA DES FICTIONS._**

**_VOIR LE_**

Lien sur mon profil

**_ ENSUITE, J'AIMERAI QUE VOUS VOTIEZ A MON SONDAGE_**

Lien sur mon profil

**_C'EST JUSTE POUR SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AIMEZ OU PAS DANS MES FICTIONS._**

**_AH OUI, J'OUBLIAI, SI QUELQU'UN VEUT UNE BETA, JE SUIS DISPO._**

**_POUR CELLE QUE CELA INTERESSE, VOIR SUR MON PROFIL_**

Ma présentation bêta

_**OU ME LE DIRE.**_

_**ENSUITE, JE POSTE MES TEASERS CHAQUE JEUDI SUR CE SITE**_

LuneBlanche - previews . skyrock . com

_**ET LES LIENS DE MES FICTIONS ICI**_

le - monde - de - luneblanche . skyrock . com

**_ENFIN,_**

J'ai mis en ligne mes nouvelles fictions. Bisous !

**JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FICTION EST ESSENTIELLEMENT DU PDV D'EDWARD**

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

**_PDV Bella_**

Mon nouveau patient m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il se croyait tout permis. Certes, il était aveugle, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi. Certains jours, j'avais envie de faire un meurtre. Pourtant, au moment où la situation ne pouvait être pire, elle était pire.

Depuis ce matin, je ne faisais que bouger, au service du grand Cullen. Il aurait dû faire roi, cela lui aurait mieux été. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui enlever une qualité : il était beau comme un dieu. Mais ça ne lui pas le droit de se comporter ainsi.

- Isabella, hurla-t-il, de sa chambre.

Je quittais ma serpillière et mon seau, et me dirigeais vers Edward.

- Oui, monsieur Cullen, dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre.

- J'aimerais prendre une douche, me demanda-t-il.

- Je finis de laver le sol, et je suis à vous, lui lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Il faudra attendre ! Criai-je.

- J'ai dit maintenant, alors allez me faire couler l'eau.

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas censée être à votre service toute la journée. Je dois aussi m'occuper de la maison, et des tâches ménagères, ce qui signifie que vous devez rester seul un petit moment.

- Je veux ma douche ! Insista-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, vous la prendrez vous-même !

Et je le laissais en plan. Je quittais cette pièce, ne voulant pas devenir méchante. Je devais me calmer.

- Isabella, s'il vous plaît, fit-il de sa voix tragique.

Je soufflais. J'allais une nouvelle fois céder.

- J'arrive !

**_PDV Edward_**

Mon plan marchait plutôt bien. J'étais pour ainsi dire, fier de moi. Elle commença même à craquer. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre, qu'elle n'était pas là que pour moi, et dans un sens, cela me réjouissait. Puis aujourd'hui, comment ne pas pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, en lui ordonnant de me doucher ? Je pouvais facilement imaginer son visage, face à ma requête.  
- Me voilà ! Allez, levez-vous !

- J'ai mal, mentis-je.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas me lever, sans aide.

Elle souffla et m'aida à me lever. Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables pour elle, mais amusantes pour moi, nous arrivions enfin à la salle de bains.

- Voilà, asseyez-vous, ôtez vos vêtements, et je reviens !

- Hey, une minute ! J'ai besoin de votre aide, pour...

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- J'en ai l'air ? Allez, aidez-moi et vite ! Lui intimai-je.

J'étais à la salle de bains, Isabella derrière moi. Je lui avais ordonné de me déshabiller, mais cela était trop dur pour elle. Je savais que je l'énervais, et quelque part, je m'en réjouissais. D'ici peu de temps, elle partirait. Elle le fit, ayant peur pour son emploi, mais je savais que la vue ne la dérangeait pas non plus. J'étais plutôt bel homme avant mon accident. Elle m'aida à entrer dans la cabine, ouvrit le jet, et commença à partir. Cela dit, mon corps en avait décidé autrement, et ce que décide mon corps, l'esprit obéit.

- Restez avec moi ! Pitié Isabella !

- Je...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir, que je la tirais par le bras. Elle se retrouva bien vite plaquée contre mon corps, et presque instantanément, mouillée.

- Vous... mais vous êtes malade, assena-t-elle.

- Je suis fou, me défendis-je.

Je tentais d'attraper sa tête, et une fois mon bien entre mes mains, je tentais de trouver ses lèvres. Au début, elle me rejeta, mais bien vite, elle se laissa dominer.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le droit. Je... Désolée !

Et elle partit, me laissant là. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Si elle n'était pas restée, nous savions comment cela se serait fini. Je l'aurais plaquée contre la paroi, me serais emparer de ses lèvres, et l'aurais forcée à m'embrasser. Ensuite, j'aurais tâté, jusqu'à trouver sa jambe, et après l'avoir soulevée en la posant contre ma cuisse, j'aurai glissé mes doigts sur sa fente humide. Mes caresses lui auraient fait du bien.

Une fois prête pour moi, dès que ses lèvres intimes furent mouillées, je l'aurais pénétré, sans être doux. Je serais tout sauf tendre. Une vraie bête ! Et puis quand l'orgasme aurait frappé, je me serais déversé en elle. Oui, mais non ! Il me fallait une capote, positionnée préalablement sur mon sexe, fièrement tendu pour elle.

Alors, quand la délibération serait là, je me serais vidé dans le préservatif. Et quand tout serait fini, je l'aurai relâchée et jetée. Mais maintenant, cela n'était qu'un fantasme, qu'une envie. Il fallait que je me calme. Et puis... Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas envie ! Je me hâtais de finir ma toilette, avant qu'Isabella ne revienne.

- Voilà, je vous ramène une serviette ! M'informa-t-elle

- Serait-il possible de m'aider ?

- Non, mais c'est une blague ? Je viens de me changer, et vous me demandez de vous aider, espérant ainsi me remettre dans l'eau, histoire de finir ce que vous avez commencé ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Je..., non !

Elle avait lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Tenez, voici la serviette ! Débrouillez-vous seul !

Là, elle m'énervait.

- Je suis aveugle.

- Aveugle, mais pas stupide.

Puis, elle quitta les lieux. J'avais beau crier, hurler, ou même beugler comme un animal, c'était peine perdue. OK ! Elle voulait jouer, alors, on allait jouer !

Je sortis, me séchai et tentai de me vêtir. Une fois habillé, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je fis à peine quelques pas, que je glissais sur le sol mouillé. Pour une fille qui venait de laver, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé à moi et je comptais bien en profiter.

- Isabella, appelai-je, espérant vraiment réussir cette fois-ci.

- Is... aaaaaaah !

- Monsieur Cullen, paniqua-t-elle.

- J'ai mal, très mal, me plaignis-je.

Certes, j'avais mal, mais pas au point que je le disais. Je connaissais cette maison par cœur, pour y avoir vécu quelque mois, avant de perdre la vue.

- Oh non ! Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je suis tombé, je me suis cogné. Isabella, appelez Alice !

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle me lâcha et appela ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci rappliqua chez moi, cinq minutes plus tard.

- Oh Edward, se précipita Alice, à mon chevet.

- Al, aïe. J'ai mal, je souffre ! Exagérai-je.

- Oh mon pauvre chou. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je sortais de la douche et cette femme m'a refusé son aide. Je suis tombé !

- Je me suis juste absentée chercher une serviette, afin qu'il s'essuie. Quand je suis revenue, je lui ai tendu, et comme le téléphone sonnait, je suis partie décrocher. Quand je me suis retournée, après la conversation téléphonique, monsieur Cullen venait de tomber.

- Elle ment. Jamais le téléphone n'a sonné aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais sonné depuis sa présence dans la maison. Oh, la jolie comédienne !

- Edward, cela ne se fait pas...

- Je veux qu'elle parte. Je veux que cette femme, quitte ma maison.

- Monsieur, je...

- Renvoie-là, Alice !

- Je...

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que son plan, n'allait pas me plaire ? Pourquoi étais-je certain que rien ne se passerait comme je l'avais voulu ?

_**VOILA POUR CE CHAPITRE.**_

_**D'APRES VOUS, CARLISLE ET ALICE CROIENT ILS AU MENSONGE D'EDWARD**_

_**QUANT A SA CHUTE, OU JOUENT IL SIMPLEMENT LE JEU ?**_

_**LA SUITE PROMET D'ETRE... AMUSANTE, ENCORE !**_

_**SINON, VOUS AVEZ AIME VERDICT**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : C'est moi, le patron !

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

j'avance sur la pointe des pieds. Je me fais toute petite, et j'ose à peine imaginer vos réactions.

J'exagère, je sais, un an pour poster la suite, mais disons, que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes.

Mais cette fois-ci, je reste. Je poste un chapitre par semaine, un sur chacune de mes fictions. En fait, je vais faire un roulement. Aujourd'hui, je poste sur cette fic, et la semaine prochaine, ce sera "_Une vie cachée_". Je reviens, mais cette fois-ci, je reste. C'est promis. Si, si, je suis sérieuse. Je suis organisée maintenant.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : j'avais posté et arrêté cette fiction beaucoup plus loin, mais j'ai décidé de ré-écrire cette histoire à partir du chapitre 6. Du coup, j'ai modifié la suite, mais pas le début.

Enfin, je tenais à vous informer, que ma nouvelle fiction **Mon combat pour la vérité**, qui est d'ailleurs bientôt finie d'un point de vue écriture, est enfin en ligne.

Voici un résumé :

_**J'ai mal. J'ai si mal, au fond de moi, que j'ai envie d'en finir. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à vivre cela. Je me montre forte, mais en vérité, je souffre en silence. Il a osé ! Il a enfreint cette règle à ne jamais transgresser, lui ce**_**t**_** être vil. Ce monstre a volé une partie de ma vie et tout le monde le croit, lui, le seul coupable.**_

___Le site ne veut pas afficher le lien pour lire la fiction (alors que j'ai mis des espaces, mais apparemment, cela ne marche toujours pas). Il suffit donc, d'aller sur AO3 et de taper le titre de ma fiction_ **Mon combat pour la vérité. **_Si vous avez des soucis pour vous inscrire sur ce site, demandez-moi une demande. Attention, j'insiste pour que cette demande, se fasse sur **Fanfiction**_, car sur AO3, cela ne marchera pas**.**

J'ai mis à jour **"Une vie cachée"** et **"Ma désintox, pour elle, pour lui"** et **"Le mariage en héritage****" **et**"L'amour est aveugle****"**

Ensuite, je referais une nouvelle publication, dans le même ordre que précédemment.

* * *

**Chapitre 6:** C'est moi, le patron !

J'avais tout fait, pour que cette femme quitte ma maison. J'avais tout fait, afin de me retrouver seul. Je détestais que l'on s'occupe de moi, ou encore moins, que l'on me fasse la charité. Je voulais démontrer, que bien qu'étant aveugle, je pouvais me débrouiller seul. Avec cette Isabella, rien n'était simple.

Alice, toujours présente, sembla réfléchir quelques minutes.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, à tout cela. Je vais contacter Carlisle, et ainsi, nous en saurons plus.

Si ce dernier venait, il comprendrait ma supercherie. D'ailleurs, n'importe quel médecin le remarquerait. Si j'avais agi ainsi, c'était pour qu'elle soit renvoyée, pour que mon plan accélère. Là, j'étais coincé.

- Non, pas Carlisle ! M'empressai-je de dire, trop tôt, malgré moi.

- Allons donc, Edward ! Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? Sourit Bella.

- Non, rien, je...

- Je, quoi ?

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et vite.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà plus mal. Ça y est, la douleur est partie. ! Lâchai-je.

- Edward, ce n'est pas la peine de la protéger. Tu peux dire la vérité, tu le sais bien !

- C'est la vérité ! Je n'ai plus mal.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain !

- La douleur est partie, comme ça !

- Oui, comme par enchantement, confirmai-je.

- Je vais tout de même le prévenir, insista Alice.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger. Je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Ce n'était rien qu'une petite chute, stressai-je.

- Une petite chute ?

- Oui, parfaitement, Alice ! Crois-moi, s'est déjà passé !

- Il peut tout de même contrôler ?

- Non, ça ira. Isabella, pouvez-vous me ramener dans ma chambre, je vous prie ?

- Comme tu voudras, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là ! Rétorqua le lutin.

- Isabella ? La pressai-je.

En bonne employée, elle m'obéit. Elle me déplaça, mais une fois arrivé à bon port, je lui dis...

- C'est bon, j'arriverai me débrouiller seul.

- Je regrette, je me dois...

- Ça ira, merci ! Allez-vous-en ! L'interrompis-je.

- Oh que non ! Je vais rester ici pour vous aider !

- Je peux me débrouiller seul, j'ai dit ! Me répétai-je.

- Et moi, j'ai dit non !

- Vous êtes aussi têtue que moi, hum ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis là pour vous aider.

- Parfait, aidez-moi à m'installer. De toute façon, je ne gagnerai pas, mais après, partez !

Elle m'aida à me mettre sur le lit. Elle me donna les télécommandes, ainsi que mon MP3. Quant à moi, j'attendais qu'elle quitte cette pièce. Au bout d'un moment, ne sachant pas si elle était encore là, je lâchais...

- Vous êtes encore là ?

- Oui, je lis une revue, tout en gardant un œil sur vous.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé, vous pouvez partir, la chassai-je.

Elle soupira, mais ne me répondit pas.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? J'ai dit...

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne suis pas censée tout le temps vous écouter.

- Et en quel honneur ? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre patron, et que donc...

- Techniquement, vous n'êtes pas mon patron. Je travaille pour l'agence.

- Peut-être, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous n'avez pas, je ne sais pas moi, du ménage, du repassage, en route ?

- Si !

- Et bien...

- Mais je dois vous surveiller !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitteur ou d'une nurse pour aveugle. J'ai besoin...

- Je vais faire mes poussières, lança-t-elle soudainement.

- Ah, bah voilà ! Si j'ai besoin, je vous appelle, mais j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

J'allais enfin être seul. J'allais pouvoir réfléchir... Enfin, je le pensais, car j'entendis du bruit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez ?

- Je fais les poussières. Votre étagère est vraiment sale. Votre ancienne aide à domicile ne faisait pas bien son boulot. D'ailleurs, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a été virée et remplacée.

- Oh, je vois ! Vous savez, entretenir son intérieur peut éviter des ennuis de santé.

- Je m'en moque, j'aimerais regarder la télé en paix, merci !

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir, me rappela-t-elle douloureusement.

- L'audio description, c'est une option qui existe, vous savez ?

- Edward, vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable. Je ne vous ai...

- Pour vous, ce sera monsieur Cullen.

- Oh, je vois que je dérange. Parfait, je vais continuer mon ménage ailleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'offriez votre compagnie exécrable.

- Super, bon débarras !

Je l'entendis se déplacer, avant de fermer la porte bruyamment. J'étais enfin seul, enfin, pas pour très longtemps.

- Monsieur Cullen, votre père vient d'appeler. Il vous a pris rendez-vous chez le docteur Smith. Nous irons demain, à quinze heures.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Vous devez le savoir, afin d'être prêt à partir et...

- M'en fous, j'irai pas ! Je suis le patron, ici, et j'ai décidé que je n'irai pas.

- Vous y êtes obligé. Carlisle vous y conduira, si ce n'est que cela !

- Non, et non !

- Cessez de faire l'enfant !

- Je me comporterai comme un gosse si je le veux. Maintenant, fichez-moi le camp !

- Non !

- Je suis le patron, alors dégagez !

- Très bien, mais si besoin, démerdez-vous ! Assena-t-elle en claquant la porte.

J'étais seul. Non, mais que croyait-elle ? Que je pouvais lui obéir ? Hors de question. Certes, mon problème avec cette femme serait très vite réglé... Elle partirait sous peu, mais un autre souci me tracassait. Mon rendez-vous avec le docteur Smith, ne devait pas avoir lieu ! Et pour cela, je devais l'annuler. Aussi, je pris le téléphone, toujours positionné sur la table de chevet, à ma droite. Je demandais à l'application Siri de me composer le numéro de mon correspondant. Les iPhones sont très utiles.

- Cabinet du Docteur Smith, bonjour, me salua une voix féminine, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Mon aide à domicile a pris un rendez-vous pour moi, demain quinze heures, mais cela ne me convient pas... Je ne serai pas disponible. Pouvons-nous l'annuler ?

- Pas de problème. Pour quand dois-je le décaler ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas mon agenda sur moi, et... Je pense, que le mieux serait de vous rappeler, quand je saurai exactement, mes disponibilités.

- Parfait ! J'attends votre appel, alors. Bonne journée, Monsieur Cullen.

- C'est ça, au revoir.

Yes, au moins une chose de faite. J'étais content de moi, avec un souci de moins. Maintenant, j'allais devoir me débarrasser de cette femme, et vite, mais quelque chose me disait que cela ne serait pas chose facile.

* * *

**_Ce chapitre vous a plu ?_**

_**Votre avis ?**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

J'écoutais tranquillement de la musique, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité avec gourmandise, quand soudain, ma très chère aide à domicile entra. Certes, je ne voyais rien, mais je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de ma chambre bruyamment.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Me gronda Isabella.

- Vous pouvez parlez !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous entrez comme une folle et vous me demandez ce que j'ai fait ? Moi, je suis calmement en train d'écouter de la musique classique et vous venez me déranger ! Lui reprochai-je.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Pourquoi avez-vous annuler votre rendez-vous médical ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Pas envie d'y aller !

- Pfff, franchement ! Et comment je fais, moi maintenant ?

- Bah, faire quoi ?

- Reprendre un autre rendez-vous !

- Hors de question ! Je n'irai plus, chez ce médecin de...

- Edward !

- Inutile d'insister ! Et puis, appelez-moi, Monsieur Cullen !

- Parfait, je vais contacter votre père, rit-elle.

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! Et je ne parlais pas de mon père, mais bien de moi !

- Je sais, je me moque seulement de vous.

- Ah, et vous trouvez cela malin ? Non, mais quelle idiote !

- Non, mais quelle idiote, répéta-t-elle, de façon moqueuse.

- Oh, vous allez vous calmer, oui ?

- Oh, vous allez vous calmer, oui ? Recommença-t-elle.

- Bon, cette fois, j'en ai marre ! Sortez d'ici !

- OK, je vous laisse tranquille. Ah, j'oubliais, comme vous avez annulé votre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, votre père passer à quinze heures. Vous verrez un médecin, comme prévu !

- Non, je...

Je dus me taire, car j'entendis la porte claquer. Je pestais et jurais, délivrant ainsi ma colère.

- Et inutile de tout casser, me nargua-t-elle, de derrière la porte.

Je l'ignorais et repris mon activité précédente. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le coeur n'y était plus. Je n'avais plus envie d'écouter Debussy et compagnie. Je voulais me soulager mes nerfs. Aussi, je décidais d'appeler mon aide à domicile.

- Isabella !

Elle ne me répondit pas, comme je pouvais m'en douter.

- Isabella, insistai-je.

Toujours rien.

- Isabe...

- Voilà, voilà, je suis là ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Que voulez-vous ? J'ai fort à faire !

- Je m'en fiche ! J'ai besoin de vous, rétorquai-je.

- De moi ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de vous, de votre aide.

En vérité, je voulais calmer mes nerfs. Zut, j'avais réellement besoin de me calmer. C'est pourquoi, j'avais trouvé l'idée d'obtenir son aide, mais en était-elle capable ? J'ignorais comment elle réussirait ce challenge.

- Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça !

- Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai besoin de votre aide, répétai-je clairement.

Je l'entendis soupirer, avant de dire...

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Elle acceptait réellement de m'aider ? Merde, j'étais coincé. J'avais pensé qu'elle refuserait cela et le fait qu'elle accepte... J'étais coincé. Je devais trouver un mensonge.

- J'ai besoin de compagnie.

- Hors de question ! Il existe des professionnelles pour cela !

- Je ne parlais pas de cette compagnie-là, compris-je rapidement son point de vue. Je parlais de compagnie amicale. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Pouvez-vous...

- Vous calmer ?

- Je suis à cran, et j'ai besoin que l'on détende mes nerfs. Pouvez-vous... me lire une histoire ? Débitai-je de but en blanc.

- Une histoire ?

Décidément, j'étais le plus piètre des menteurs, qu'il puisse exister.

- Oui, une histoire ! Confirmai-je.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin...

- J'ai énormément à faire. Vous m'excuserez de vous laisser, ce jour.

- Isabella !

- Je...

- Salut la compagnie !

- Emmett, que viens-tu foutre ici !

- Bah alors vieux, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

- Fous-moi la paix ! Maugréai-je.

- Bonne chance, monsieur MacCarty ! L'encouragea Isabella.

- Bon, Emmett, fous-moi le camp !

- Oh non, mon vieux ! Tu vas m'écouter !

- Je m'en fous, fiche-moi la paix !

- J'ai un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser...

- Quoi donc !

- Je...


End file.
